dablockfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmaster Flash
|birth_place = Bridgetown, Barbados, West Indies |origin = South Bronx, New York, United States |genre = Hip hop, old-school hip hop, breakbeat, funk, electro |years_active = 1976–present |label = Sugar Hill Records, Enjoy Records, Elektra Records |associated_acts = Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five The Sugarhill Gang |website = }} Joseph Saddler (born January 1, 1958), better known as Grandmaster Flash, is a Bajan-American hip hop recording artist and DJ. He is considered to be one of the pioneers of hip-hop DJing, cutting, and mixing. Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2007, becoming the first hip hop act to be honored. Early life Joseph Saddler's family migrated to the United States from Barbados, in the Caribbean, and he grew up in the Bronx in New York City. He attended Samuel Gompers High School, a public vocational school, where he learned how to repair electronic equipment.Tricia Rose, Black Noise: Rap Music and Black Culture in Contemporary America. (He is currently in canada teaching young people how to dj) (Hanover: Wesleyan University Press, 1994), 35. Saddler's parents played an important role in his interest in music. His parents came from Barbados and his father was a big fan of Caribbean and black American records. As a child, Saddler was fascinated by his father's record collection. In an interview, he reflected: "My father was a very heavy record collector. He still thinks that he has the stronger collection. I used to open his closets and just watch all the records he had. I used to get into trouble for touching his records, but I'd go right back and bother them."Grandmaster Flash, quoted in Steven Harvey, "Spin Art," in New York Rocker (January 1982). Saddler's early interest in DJing came from this fascination with his father's record collection as well as his mother's desire for him to educate himself in electronics.Murray Forman and Mark Anthony Neal, That's the Joint!: The Hip-Hop Studies Reader (New York: Routledge, 2004). After high school, he became involved in the earliest New York DJ scene, attending parties set up by early luminaries. He is also a nephew to the late Sandy Saddler, a former featherweight boxing champion. Innovations Grandmaster Flash carefully studied the styles and techniques of earlier DJs, particularly Pete Jones, Kool Herc, and Grandmaster Flowers.Emmett Price, Hip Hop Culture (Santa Barbara: ABC-CLIO, 2006), 25. As a teenager, he began experimenting with DJ gear in his bedroom, eventually developing and mastering three innovations that are still considered standard DJing techniques today. * Backspin technique (or, quick-mix theory): Early New York party DJs came to understand that short drum breaks were popular with party audiences. Aiming to isolate these breaks and extend them for longer durations, Grandmaster Flash learned that by using duplicate copies of the same record, he could play the break on one record while searching for the same fragment of music on the other (using his headphones). When the break finished on one turntable, he used his mixer to switch quickly to the other turntable, where the same beat was cued up and ready to play. Using the backspin technique (also referred to as beat juggling), the same short phrase of music could be looped indefinitely. * Punch phrasing (or, clock theory): This technique involved isolating very short segments of music, typically horn hits, and rhythmically punching them over the sustained beat using the mixer. * Scratching: Although the invention of record scratching as a form of adding to the musical entertainment is generally credited to Grand Wizzard Theodore, Grandmaster Flash perfected the technique and brought it to new audiences. Scratching, along with punch phrasing, exhibited a unique performative aspect of party DJing: instead of passively spinning records, he manipulated them to create new music.Zachary Wallmark, "Grandmaster Flash," in Musicians and Composers of the 20th Century (Pasadena: Salem Press, 2008), 531–533. Scratching, more commonly known among radio broadcasters as back-cueing, was devised in the late 1940s as a way to find the very beginning of the audio in the modulated groove of a vinyl record. It is related to scrubbing (in terms of audio editing and production) when the reels of an open reel tape deck (typically 1/4 inch magnetic audio tape) are gently rotated back and forth while the playback head is live and amplified, in order to isolate a specific spot on the tape where an editing cut is to be made. Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five Grandmaster Flash played parties and collaborated with rappers such as Kurtis Blow and Lovebug Starski. In the mid 1970s, he formed his own group. The original lineup consisted of Cowboy (Keith Wiggins), Melle Mel (Melvin Glover) and Kid Creole (AKA Kidd Creole/Nathaniel Glover), and the ensemble went by the name "Grandmaster Flash & the 3 MCs". Cowboy created the term hip hop. He created the term while teasing a friend who had just joined the U.S. Army, by scat singing the words "hip/hop/hip/hop" in a way that mimicked the rhythmic cadence of soldiers marching. Cowboy later worked the "hip hop" cadence into a part of his stage performance.JET, (April, 2007), 36–37. Mel was the first rapper to call himself "MC" (Master of Ceremony). Two other rappers briefly joined, but they were replaced more permanently by Rahiem (Guy Todd Williams, previously in the Funky Four) and Scorpio (Eddie Morris, a.k.a. Mr. Ness) to make Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. Quickly gaining recognition for their skillful raps, Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five pioneered MCing and freestyle battles. Some of the staple phrases in MCing have their origins in the early shows and recordings of the group. In 1978, the new group began performing regularly at Disco Fever in the Bronx, one of the first times a hip-hop group was given a weekly gig at a well-known venue. Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five were signed to Bobby Robinson's Enjoy Records and in 1979 released their first single, "Superrappin'". The following year they signed to Sugar Hill Records and began touring and releasing numerous singles. The seminal "The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash on the Wheels of Steel", released in 1981, is a 7-minute solo showcase of Grandmaster Flash's virtuosic turntable skills, combining elements of Blondie's "Rapture," Michael Viner's Incredible Bongo Band's "Apache," Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust," Chic's "Good Times," and the group's own "Freedom." It is also the first documented appearance of record scratching on a record. That year, the group opened for The Clash and were poorly received by an audience unaccustomed to the new style.Jeff Chang, Can't Stop Won't Stop: A History of the Hip-Hop Generation (New York: Picador, 2005), 155. The group's most significant hit was the electro rap song "The Message" (1982), which was produced by in-house Sugar Hill producer Clifton "Jiggs" Chase and featured session musician Duke Bootee. Unlike earlier rap tunes, "The Message" featured a grim narrative about inner city violence, drugs, and poverty. In 2002, its first year of archival, it was one of 50 recordings chosen by the Library of Congress to be added to the National Recording Registry, the first hip hop recording ever to receive this honor. Critics praised the song's social awareness, calling the chorus "a slow chant seething with desperation and fury."Vince Aletti, "Furious," Village Voice (July 20, 1982), 64. Other than Melle Mel, however, no members of the group actually appear in the song. Rahiem lip-synced Duke Bootee's vocal in the music video. The same year, Grandmaster Flash appeared in the movie "Wild Style" and sued Sugar Hill over the non-payment of royalties. Tensions mounted as "The Message" gained in popularity, eventually leading to a rupture between Melle Mel and Grandmaster Flash. Soon the group disintegrated entirely. Grandmaster Flash, Kid Creole, and Rahiem left Sugar Hill, signed with Elektra Records, and continued on as simply "Grandmaster Flash", while Melle Mel and the others continued on as "Grandmaster Melle Mel & the Furious Five". Grandmaster Flash was also interviewed in the 1986 cult documentary Big Fun In The Big Town.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2323202 Although frequently credited on the records, Grandmaster Flash doesn't actually appear on "The Message," "Freedom," or many of the other Furious Five songs. Although Grandmaster Flash provided the central element of the group's sound when performing live (in addition to giving the group its name), there was little room for his turntablism in early singles driven by the grooves of live session musicians. Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five reformed in 1987 for a charity concert, and in 1988 they released a new album. The group reunited again in 1994, although Cowboy died in 1989. Today, Grandmaster Flash is the owner of a clothing line, "G.Phyre." In 2008 he released a memoir, The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash: My Life, My Beats.Grandmaster Flash and David Ritz, The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash: My Life, My Beats (New York: Doubleday, 2008). In the memoir, he talks about the origins of his fascination with scratching records and creating new beats. From a young age, Flash talks about how he would sneak into his father's record room to watch the record player spin, and then get punished for touching the records. even with things not associated with music, flash found inspiration in. The spokes of his bicycle gave way to an interest in how record players create music by just turning the disc with grooves in it. Flash continued to grow in experimentation by taking apart any kind of technology he could to figure out how it worked. His early work shows how the innovative ways in which his artistic abilities developed into what is considered the first evolution of hip hop culture. He hosted a weekly show on Sirius Satellite Radio (Friday Night Fire with Grandmaster Flash) and was presented with the BET "I Am Hip Hop Icon" award in 2006. Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five were the first hip-hop/rap group inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame on March 12, 2007 by Jay-Z. In 2008, he remixed the single "Into the Galaxy" by the Australian group, Midnight Juggernauts. It has been said that "his pioneering mixing skills transformed the turntable into a true 'instrument', and his ability to get a crowd moving has made his DJ sets legendary." http://www.chaoscontrol.com/content_article.php?article=grandmasterflash Grandmaster Flash appears in the video game DJ Hero as a playable character along with original mixes created for the game. In December 2011, Grandmaster Flash was reported to be at work on his 12th album. Aired in 2016, the Netflix original series The Get Down features a version of Grandmaster Flash that is played by Mamoudou Athie. The series takes place in 1977 New York City and follows the genesis of the DJing, B-boying, and hip-hop cultures of the city. After the premiere of The Get Down, Netflix premiered Hip-Hop Evolution, a music documentary discussing the history of hip hop in which Grandmaster Flash talks about the evolution of his art. Awards Grammys * 2011 Hall of Fame for Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five single “The Message.” Urban Music Awards * 2009, Lifetime Achievement Award Rock and Roll Hall of Fame * 2007, Inductee BET Hip Hop Awards * 2006, I Am Hip Hop Icon Award Discography Albums Singles * 1979 – Superappin' (Enjoy 6001) Side A – Superappin'; Side B – Superappin' Theme * 1980 – Freedom (Sugar Hill SH-549) Side A – vocal; Side B – instrumental * 1981 – The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash on the Wheels of Steel (Sugar Hill SH-557) * 1981 – Scorpio (Sugar Hill SH 118) Side A – vocal; Side B – instrumental * 1982 – Flash To The Beat (Sugar Hill SH 574) * 1984 – Jesse (Sugar Hill SH 133) Side A – vocal; Side B – instrumental * 1984 – We Don't Work For Free (Sugar Hill SH 136) Side A – vocal; Side B – instrumental * 1988 – Gold (edit) (Elektra EKR 70) * 1996 – If U Wanna Party (feat. Carl Murray) (JAM 1002-8) Andrzej Buda Encyklopedia hip-hopu (Wydawnictwo Niezależne, 2005): 77 ISBN 978-83-915272-4-5 References External links * * * * * * * * Official website of 2009 album The Bridge * Grandmaster Flash Biography * Grandmaster Cuts Faster * Grandmaster Flash interview from Chaos Control Digizine * Davey D of Hard Knock Radio Interviews Grandmaster Flash * Grandmaster Flash interview on Fresh Air * Grandmaster Flash interview April 2009 * Article * * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Hip hop DJs Category:The Godfathers Of Threatt members Category:American people of Barbadian descent Category:Barbadian musicians Category:Barbadian emigrants to the United States Category:Electro musicians Category:People from Bridgetown Category:African-American male rappers Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:Rappers from New York City Category:Entertainers from the Bronx Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Fury Records artists Category:Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five members Category:American DJs Category:Record collectors